V's story
by ladie21
Summary: Sequeal to Jesse's story , This time its V's turn to find love. set a few years after the "accident"
1. Default Chapter

Leaning back in my chair I let my eyes rake over the man in the front of the shop. His well defined arms were tattooed, and the one on the left boasted light scars. His hair was a rich brown that had a spiky just ran my hair through my hair, and left look. He wore a pair of faded jeans that fit him like a second skin, and a dark green tank. My mouth went dry as he turned suddenly, and caught my heated stare. Licking my lips I turned away from him, and went back to studying for my accounting course.  
  
Guys like him were never attracted to women like me I though casting a quick glance down at my clothing. I was dressed in a pair of fitted dark deniem, and a pink baby doll tee from BEBE. All of my life, I'd been a good girl, no smoking, no swearing, and an occasional drink on holidays only. Now that I was entering my last years of college things were beginning to change, there was another girl just waiting to get out…. One who didn't care what other people thought. Unaware of her actions she began to hum an old Willa Ford song. : I wanna be bad, you make bad feel so good, I'm losing all my cool:  
  
Vince's pov  
  
Catching the girl starring he smiled. She was the type of girl he never looked at twice. Manicured nails, salon style hair, and designer clothing. She was obviously a princess, and very much out of his league. Still he couldn't help but wonder what was really underneath it all, she intrigued him the way no one had since, well since Mia. She was married to O'connor now, so that was out of the question.  
  
  
  
As I got up to walk to the counter I felt tiny hands grab my leg, and I froze. Smiling I looked down at a sun kissed yellow baby with hazel eyes.  
  
"Well hi there handsome," I said kneeling down to his level.  
  
"James Vincent you get your behind back here," said the man I'd been starring at earlier as she scooped up the now giggling toddler.  
  
"Sowwu unca V she pweetty," he said blushing.  
  
"I oughta tell your daddy you ran away ," he said chuckling as he turned to me smiling  
  
" I think my nephew likes you." The smile totally transformed the man, softening him somehow, and I couldn't help wishing it was a smile for me. 


	2. chp 2

" Nice to met you Brandy," he said his smile making the corner of his eyes curl.  
  
" So what are you doing around here?" He asked referring to the not so rich side of town the ice cream shop was located in.  
  
"Just studying for my test tomorrow, its always quite here, no one to really bother me."  
  
"So you come here a lot then?" He asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
" Yea, I'm pretty much a regular," I said smiling sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck my brown skin tinting pink.  
  
" Maybe I'll have to come here more often then," He said making me arch an eyebrow at him in question.  
  
"You said you were studying ? So you're in college?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to Fsu. ( Florida state university).  
  
"Really, I have a friend who transferred there from UCLA."  
  
"That's a good school, is that were your from?"  
  
"Yea, me and a few friends moved here about a year ago."  
  
  
  
From the minute she said she was in college I felt my stomach clinch. She was a brain, and that was one thing I wasn't . I'd never been to college, hell I'd barley passed high school. I'd avoided college girls since Amy. WE dated for awhile , just before O'connor came. Just when I was ready to tell her I was in love, she left me told me I was to dumb for her, and it was fun while it lasted. From then on I was wary of girls I didn't know. Looking back on it I think that's how the infatuation with Mia really started. Sure I'd always had a crush on Mia, I mean she was the princess of the group, and untouchable in a way. Even if we had dated I don't think we would have lasted, now I look at her like I look at Letty, and Ladie: a little sister, and a close friend. I think something in my face told her how wary I was about college girls because she spoke again.  
  
"College is not all its cracked up to be sometimes, "she said. Sighing heavily. She hadn't really said much ,but her tone said it all.  
  
"What year are you?"  
  
"A senior , thank God, things are just starting to get … old ya , the same thing over, and over, work, go to school, work go to school," She said laughing softly. Though she laughed I could see the weariness in here eyes. It was the same look I saw in Ladie's eyes a few years ago, before …. The accident. What could be going in her life that was that bad?  
  
"Do you live on campus?"  
  
"Lord no, I live about 10 minutes away in an apartment with a friend of mine.  
  
"You guys tight, and shit?"  
  
"Umm.. yea, were pretty close," She said as I laughed at her for not saying the swear word.  
  
"Do you live with your friends?"  
  
"Well I got a place just down the street with my friend Leon, but the rest of us stay in different houses close by."  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Well I have classes, and I work until 9:00, but after that I'm doing absolutely nothing."  
  
"Would you like to come over, and maybe met my friends?" I asked timidly, something uncharacteristic for me.  
  
"Sure I'd love to," She said a smile breaking out on her face, here's my number.  
  
We exchanged numbers, and she left saying she needed to get home, and get ready for work tonight.  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
" Ladie Marie, I love you ," I said kissing her check as I walked in with a sleeping Jamie.  
  
"Why what did Lad do?" Jesse asked walking in with a plate of chicken. Even now its almost a miracle when I see Jesse. I still can't believe we came that close to losing him.  
  
"I guess you helped Jesse, Jamie helped me met a girl today. "  
  
"OH God what are you teaching my son?" Ladie asked laughing as she took James to his room. They still lived with Dom, and Letty, but Jesse was just now getting back to normal. It had taken a year to heal fully, but now they were looking for a nice place. Mia, and Brian lived a few blocks away, we were still together more often then we actually were apart.  
  
"Spill it V," Ladie said coming in to sit beside me.  
  
"Well I took J.V. to get ice cream, and she was just sitting there studying. " " She was so gorgeous Lad, but I didn't know what to say, she's… high maintenance."  
  
"V," She said thinking of Amy.  
  
"I know Lad, but she seems…different somehow, I invited her over her tomorrow, I want you to tell me what you think."  
  
"So V's found him a lady," Jesse said goofily. I guess some things never do change.  
  
" I don't have a problem with it, but … You might want to watch out for Letty, and Dom..  
  
"What about us?" they said walking down the stairs.  
  
" I was just saying I met a girl today, and she'll be coming by tomorrow.  
  
"Do you know anything about her?" Dom asked. Ever since things had gone down with Brian the team had been very paranoid.  
  
" Just give her a try Dom," I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Aight, I just hope you're thinking with your head, and not your dick,"  
  
"Amy!" I called as I stepped into our apartment.  
  
"Hey Brandy how was studying?" She asked her voice muffled.  
  
"It was pretty good I met ...." My voice trailed off as I sighed heavily. Once again her boyfriend for the past year was here. Lance Tran, the man made my skin crawl. There was just something about him, the look in his eyes , the man wasn't all there.  
  
"Who did you met?"  Lance asked smiling in an attempt to be nice.  Somehow he knew I couldn't stand him.  
  
"Oh just a nice guy, never mind that , I know y'all don't want to hear about my boring day," I said smiling as I went to get dressed for work. Amy had been dating Lance for a year since he first moved here. I hated that he was always over our place, often spending the night. I knew his family had alot of money, and he had graduated college, but I didn 't trust the man farther than I could throw him.  
  
   
  
"Hey Brandy , when are you gonna go out with Kevin?"  Kevin Tran was Lance's  cousin, and I liked him even less.  He was the brains behind the operation I thought.  
  
"Lance, I told you i'm not interested, I'm not even looking for a relationship right now."  
  
"You won't even give him a try though Brand." I hated it when he called me that!  
  
"I just dont' think wer're compatable," I said stalking out the door. 


	3. chp 3

I was practically walking on air that day after work. I couldn't wait to see Vince again, and meet his friends. I wanted to make a good impression, because I got the feeling this was a part of some test. If I didn't pass it I would be gone. I'm not sure what it is about him that attracts me. He just has this aura of mystery around him, like he has a secret he's never shared with anyone.  
  
Standing in front of my closet I paced back in forth in my soft white robe with pink, and red hearts. What in the world should I wear, I wanted to look nice, but not to dressy. After standing there awhile I decided in a cute knee length blue jean skirt that was frayed around the waist, and a black baby tee that said (yes they're real) across the front. It was cute, but with a little attitude. Slipping on a black bracelet to go with the shirt, and slipped on a pair of strappy black sandals with a low heel. Looking at the clock that said 5:15 I rushed out the door to my car. Following the directions Vince had given me early I arrived at his house at 5:30 on the dot.  
  
Stepping out I hit my alarm, and walked up to he door to knock. A man I'd never seen before answered.  
  
"Hi, you must be Leon," I said sticking out my hand.  
  
"Umm yea… Brandy?" He said shaking my hand like he was unsure of what to do.  
  
"Nice to met you ."  
  
"Come in V will be down in a minute." " V man , your girls here!" he yelled walking over to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Aight, I'm coming." He said walking down the stairs a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey babe… so they're actually real , I have to admit I was wondering the other day."  
  
"Vincent!" I said blushing. Most guys noticed her size 36 c's first , so why not have fun with it.  
  
"I'm just kiddin ya doll," He said wrapping his arm around my neck, and heading out.  
  
"Are we just going to walk?" She asked with a slightly southern twang.  
  
"Yea its right up the street… holy shit! Is that your car?" Vince asked stopping as he spotted the aquamarine car parked in the front of his house.  
  
"The mx-7 yea, it was like my dream car, why is something wrong?"  
  
V's pov  
  
Seeing that car again after so long sent a chill up my spine. It reminded me of the old days, before O'connor, when we were the top dogs. God I miss those days so much sometimes.  
  
"You wanna have a look in it?" She asked innocently hitting the alarm button.  
  
"Yea," I said nodding, and leading her toward the car. As I got closer I noticed the dark blue swirls on the side. She had really shocked me, I was expecting her to have a Corolla, or a Civic something reliable, and long lasting. The inside was all tan interior, and to my surprise a manual.  
  
"You drive a stick?"  
  
"What can I say I like to be in complete control?" She said smiling almost suggestively. I must have read her wrong though… right? I asked myself  
  
I think me, and her will get along just fine, there is so much more to her than meets the eyes.  
  
"Sweet ride, " I said as we headed down the street. Though Leon hadn't said anything I'd seen his face pale when he saw the car. The team was either going to hate her…. or if I was really lucky, love her.  
  
  
  
"V," She said quietly tugging on my tank as we stood outside the door.  
  
"Yea?" I asked turning to look down on her.  
  
"What if they don't like me?" she asked her eyes sad, and face frowning.  
  
"Don't worry Brandy, just be yourself, they'll love you ," thinking about it for a second I said just before the door opened I added" And if they don't I'll kick their ass." She laughed at me, and I was relieved to see her smile.  
  
"Hey V," Letty said as she looked Brandy over.  
  
"Who's your friend?" She said letting us in.  
  
"This is Brandy, Brandy this is Letty."  
  
"HI," Brandy said smiling , and holding out her manicured hand.  
  
"How you living?" Letty said smirking, but shaking her hand none the less. Letty had a thing against prissy girls, one I never understood considering her, and Mia were so close. When she turned around we followed her through the house to the backyard where we were all grilling out.  
  
" I want you to met my best friend now," I said taking her hand, and walking over to Dom.  
  
"Hey Dom I got someone for you to met." Turning away from the grill I saw him look over my shoulder. Turing my head I smiled as I found Brandy practically hiding behind me .  
  
"This is Brandy," I said taking her hand and guiding her to my side."  
  
"Hello," She said shyly, as she gingerly placed her hand in his. One thing that struck me about her was how gentle she was. Even though she wasn't small, about 5'10, only a few inches shorter than me, she gave of this delicate aura, like she was something to be protected. Her slender frame , and soft spoken voice helped too.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Domnic toretto."  
  
"Toretto? Do you have ," before she could finish the sentence I heard Mia squeal.  
  
"B is that you ?"  
  
"Oh My God Mia!" She said as they rushed over to hug each other.  
  
"How?" I asked turning to Dom.  
  
"Don't ask me that girl knows everyone," he said shrugging his shoulders. I could tell it put him at ease that Mia knew her.  
  
  
  
"I haven't seen you since that class last semester, how are you?" Mia asked me after we pulled apart.  
  
"I'm doing good, hanging in there, trying to get the hell out of school."  
  
"I heard that ! So how do you know V?"  
  
"He's my date," I said smiling shyly. I felt so much better knowing Mia. We'd become good friends in an required English course we took last semester. We'd had tons of projects to work on together. I had never met her family though besides her husband.  
  
Speaking of Brian…  
  
"Hey B" he said hugging me.  
  
"Hey Bri what's going on man?"  
  
"Not muc , just hanging out."  
  
The rest of the night went smoothly with the exception of quite a few comments from Letty. For whatever reason she didn't care for me, and it was starting to become personal. For the most part I'm a calm person, and I try to get along with everyone, but I knew she was going to eventually cross the line. I really did like Ladie, and Jesse, I though they were a sweet couple who were incredibly in love. They're son J.V. was an absolute doll as well. 


	4. chp 4

As I was leaving that night I put my minor is Spanish to work. I told Letty , you shouldn't assume, cause when you do you make an ass out of me, and you ." I grabbed V's arm, and we walked out leaving Letty with her mouth hanging out, and Ladie, and Leon laughing. They were the only ones in the house who spoke Spanish well enough to know what I had actually said.  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
"Oh nothing much V, " I said smiling innocently. Laughing he shook his head, and walked me to my car.  
  
"I had a wonderful time tonight Vincent, thanks for inviting me."  
  
"No problem… Vincent huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry go you want me to call you ."  
  
"No no, " He said interrupting me, "I like it, no ones called me that since my mom."  
  
  
  
"Soo, do you want to go for a spin?" I asked remembering how much he seemed to like my car,.  
  
"Hell ya ," He said the sadness in his eyes fading as quickly as it had come.  
  
"You should buckle up," I said as I placed the key in the ignition.  
  
"I always do," he said smiling sweetly. I smiled as I watched the his mouth form a  
  
surprised O when the engine purred to life.  
  
"Brandy what under this hood?"  
  
"A girl's gotta have some secrets," I said winking as I pealed out of the spot. I laughed  
  
as he grabbed on to the bar above his head swearing.  
  
"You drive like you know what you're doing!" He yelled over the roar of the engine as I pulled a U turn, and headed towards the back roads.  
  
"My brother taught me all I know, he's the one who helped me custom this car actually."  
  
"So your brothers into cars huh?"  
  
"Into them. They're his life," I said snorting in an un-lady like manner.  
  
"You don't' sound to happy about it."  
  
"Well it is what is, sometimes the things he do complicate my life." " I get sick of being the sister Brandon Johnson.  
  
"Brandon, and Brandy?" He asked " He your twin?"  
  
"Might as well be, only 9 months apart.  
  
"Dang!"  
  
"Yea, he's been there for as long as I can remember."  
  
Vince's pov  
  
I smiled as I listened to her talk. She reminded me so much of Mia, but at the same time they were complete opposites. I knew she couldn't know it at the time, but it sounded like she was describing our team. All she needed to do was mentions her brother's overprotective friends. As they drove he took the time to really study her. She looked nothing like any of the girls he had ever dated. Her brown skin was a rich golden caramel , her hair black , and glossy. Her eyes were a soft brown that made him think of the drink she shared with her name.  
  
"What are you looking at ?" She asked her pink lips curving as she shoot me a sideways glance.  
  
"You ," I answered bluntly. The rest if the ride went by in a mutual silence, and all to soon we arrived at the house. Turning to her I hugged her close.  
  
"Bye babe, I'll call you later," I said getting out. I was really attracted to her, but I didn't want to come on to strong. I was at the door when I heard her yell my name . Turning I was shocked to see her running towards me.  
  
"What's ?" before I could finish the rest her body was pressed against mine, and her lips were making my knees weak.  
  
"I 've wanted to do that all night," She said breathlessly as she pulled away as she gave me another peck on the lips, and walked away with a wink, and a wave.  
  
I never knew where I was with this girl, and I really liked it. 


	5. chp 5

Chap 5  
  
The smile on my face disappeared the moment I cut my engine, and saw him. waiting for me, the same way he was every weekend. Sighing heavily I swung the door open and got out.  
  
"Let's go." He said grabbing my arm as soon as I was close enough.  
  
"I don't wan-"  
  
"We've already had this conversation, and you're going, so shut your mouth," He said yanking my arm, and leading me roughly to his car.  
  
  
  
"Get dressed," He said; tossing me a short leather skirt, with a matching strapless top, and stilettos. Growling in my throat I slid into the back, and began to dress, and pile on more makeup.  
  
"You know I should hate you for doing this to me?"  
  
"How can you hate me for something that's in your blood?" asked, making me cast my eyes downward in shame. I knew what we were doing wasn't 100% right, but a part of me did crave this.  
  
"SO are you going to be the sweet girl I know you are?" He asked as he pulled into the crowded parking lot.  
  
"Screw you," I sneered , as I stepped out, placing my stilletoed foot onto the pavement.  
  
  
  
"If you would race again things would be more interesting," He said from behind me.  
  
"You know why I don't anymore, and I really don't want to talk about it." I said walking into the crowd without a second look back.  
  
The minute we had stepped out a hush fell over the crowd. Smirking I tossed my hair over my shoulders, this was the part I never got tired of. WE had finally arrived and we were it .  
  
"Tell me you're ready to give all this up," He said, seeing the excitement that crept into my eyes.  
  
He had his arm around me when my face paled. There was Vince's friend, Leon, on the other side of the street. What was he doing here, I didn't think he was into racing at all. I'd try to stay clear from racers since … Bryce.  
  
"I hope he doesn't recognize me ." I thought as I saw him concentrating on my face a little too hard. My heart began to race, and I was trying to walk away when Brandon grabbed my arm, and lead me toward our friend Chase, who was like neutral ground for racers. We used to have a team, but after things happened with Bryce, we split. Now there was only two, and one didn't even race anymore. 


	6. chp 6

Chapter 6  
  
Brandys pov  
  
" What's going on man?" I asked.  
  
" Well everyone's been waiting for the untouchable two." He said, laughing at me as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well we've arrived Chase, and were ready to go, what' s the stakes?"  
  
  
  
" Two grand buy in tonight man."  
  
"We got some newbies to the scene from out of town ,they wanna see what you got; and maybe they'll race you next week."  
  
The minute he said it everything fell into place. Vincent's friends were a team (; and he was bound to find out who I was sooner or later. Then I knew it would be over, teams don't tend to mesh well together at all. I mean we''re talking about bonds that have formed over lifetimes.  
  
  
  
"I'll try not to disappoint ." Brandon said sneering, as he nudged me to pull out the money .  
  
Rolling my eyes I reached inside my coat pulling out two grand.  
  
"She holds the money." He said walking over to his 2001 Acura.  
  
"Here you are Ice Princess." Chase said nudging me in the ribs,and making me smirk.  
  
If it had been any one else he would have been on the floor. Chase had been in our team before, when Brycewas there. We'd all grown up in the same neoghbor hood bonding over our love of cars.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
On the other side of the street Leon wondered why the girl looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" He asked, turning to a racer who had been on the scene longer.  
  
"That's the Ice Princesa, or Princess, if you're a gringo " He said grinning.  
  
"The Ice Princess?"  
  
"Yeah, she's hot as hell , but she's one cold ass bitch, even to her own blood."  
  
"Well, what's her real name?" Leon asked, intrigued.  
  
She reminded him a little of Letty the way she treated the guy she was with.  
  
" I don't know, we've called her Princesa or Princess for as long as I can remember,or Lee, but I know that ain't her real name, it's a middle name or something."  
  
"They any good?"  
  
"Well Princessa don't race no more, but she ain't never lost, her brother's hot shit too."  
  
" I only seen him beat once, and the guy that did … he ain't around no  
  
more, if you know what I'm saying?"  
  
"They kill him?" Leon asked.  
  
"No , he died in a wreck man, messed them up pretty bad, him and his sister."  
  
"Damn." Leon said shaking his head." He knew a thing or two about how rough a wreck could be.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Brandy ( pov)  
  
I hope he doesn't figure out it's me, I mean, I go by Princessa; as long as I stay away from him I'll be fine. I thought trying to reassure myself once again. I was nervous that night , because I knew there was no way Leon came all by himself. I looked on as the racers lined up , and sent a prayer to Bryce, wherever he was. I knew I couldn't stand to lose Brandon too. As difficult as he did make my life, he was the reason Tran wanted to date me. He wanted a part of the untouchable two,but three's a crowd as far as we were concerned, there was no one who could ever replace Bryce. Brandon won that night, and I could tell by the gleam in Leon's eyes, we'd be racing them next week. Just another complication to deal with on my side, I thought, walking towards Brandon as he got out.  
  
"We won , smile Princesa." He said, giving me a hug, and taking the money.  
  
"We always win, mi hermano."  
  
" When we gonna get a challenge, eh ?" I whispered back as I kissed his cheek. ( My brother)  
  
**********  
  
(POV change)  
  
" I can't believe that ramera." Letty said, walking up behind Leon.  
  
  
  
"Who you talking about Letty?" He asked, wondering who she was pissed off at when she didn't know anyone there .  
  
"Her, Brandy!"  
  
"Brandy? Where?" he asked looking around, and spotting only... t Oh my God! She's princessa?"  
  
"Yeah, I got her Princessa," She said, stalking forward.  
  
"Wait Letty, wait 'till Friday."  
  
"You trying to tell me we shouldn't tell Vince?" She said, scowling.  
  
"He needs to see it for himself," Leon said shaking his head sadly.  
  
The last time he had never believed anything they said about Amy. amy had been the first , and last girl V had let get close to him tha wasn't a mamber of the team. It seemed like the same scenario was again playing itself over, intelligent, pretty women plays V for a fool. (  
  
"She was just with him Leon, I'm going to kick her ass next week."Letty muttered walking off.  
  
Brandy' s pov  
  
  
  
"Can we go now?" I asked, not wanting to hit the after parties.  
  
"Sure, now you can tell me where the hell you were earlier; I know you didn't think I forgot."  
  
"That mi hermano, is none of your business." I said, getting inmakes mo and starting the car.  
  
"Don't pull that Ice Princess shit with me Brandy. Whatever you do, is my business."  
  
"You're not my DAD ," I said going faster as I yelled.  
  
"I know I'm not, but I'm all you got." He said, his voice lowering to a whisper.  
  
I knew he meant well, but sometimes it was just all too much.  
  
Im sorry, B. Kay? Lets not fight. "Im going to tell you , just not 'till I'm ready, okay?" I asked, as I eased the car out of sixth gear.  
  
"Okay, just take it easy on my baby," He said, talking about the car.  
  
I rolled my eyes. The main reason he'd gotten it was because it was a six speed, which was rare; especially for the price range the Acura was actually in. Tha was his way of telling me our fight was over, it was sad in a way that we still had to communicate through our cars after all these years. 


	7. chp 7

I just want to send a special thanks out to my beta, and friend jesse. Thanks girl you'r ehelping me make this story even better.  
  
  
  
The rest of the week I was a wreck, trying to figure out what exactly I would say to Vince on Saturday. Heck, I still didn't know what the hell to say to my brother about Vince. The fact that I hated to go home only added onto the stress as well. I knew Vince could tell something was wrong, because he kept asking if I was all right. We would go out every night after work, and just get to know each other better. I learned that he owned a car shop with the rest of his friends on Orange Blossom Trail . ( a real street in Orlando).  
  
Thursday afternoon I made Brandon take me, and my nephew named Bryce Lee , (after my middle name Leah) to the mall. If I had to go and ruin a good relationship, I could at least look good while I died on the inside.The moment I walked into the store, Bryce Lee on one hip; I had Vince in mind, trying to pick something he would like. I ended up with a lacey low cut white camisol that I would wear with my black bra, and a new pair of white low riders that had rhinestones down the sides. Walking over to Brandon with Bryce Lee in my arms, I held out my hand.  
  
"I need money Brandon." I said in a whiny voice that only I could get away with using.  
  
"You just want me for my money." He said, in a rare silly mood as he turned his back.  
  
"You know I love you." I said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
It was sibling bonding at it's best. Laughing he handed me a wad of money, and I walked to the register jiggling a giggling Bryce Lee on my hips. I froze as I happened to turn, and saw V looking into the store window. Taking shallow breathes, his fists balled, his blue eyes glaring at me with a blinging anger. Shivering I wondered how much he had actually see; and what must have been going on in his mind.  
  
" V," suddenly dry mouthed as my vocal cords refused to work; my heart began to pound as he stood their frozen. HIs blue eyes locked on to my brown ones. A cold chill went down my spine as we stood their his eyes filled with an all consuming rage I had never seen , and certaintly never exspected to see directed towards me. He reminded me off a bull who had just seen red, as he stood there gulping in air pressed up against the glass.  
  
"Here you go." The sales person said; handing me a bag, making me break eye contact which only heightened the tension between us.  
  
"What are you just standing there for? Let's go." Brandon said playfully shoving me.  
  
The minute his hands touched my back, the delicate strand between me, and Vincent snapped; and he entered the store the glass door threatening to shatter as it slammed against the wall. Exploding into action Vince charged towards Brandon with tunnel vision. Grabbing Brandon by his collar he threw him out of the store leaving me on the inside holding a crying Bryce Lee my mouth gaping. Rushing out I pressed Bryce Lee's face into my neck as Vince stood over Brandon yelling.  
  
  
  
"Get your hands off her fucker!" He said.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Brandon asked.  
  
"I'm the guy, who's gonna kick you ass if you don't stay awayfrom Brandy!" He said so close to Brandon I knew he could fell his breathe.  
  
"Vincent, stop. " I whispered as I gently rubbed Bryce Lee's back trying to quite his sobbing as I laid my forehead on Vince's broad back.  
  
"I saw him push you Brandy, you don't have to take that shit period! you. " He said, sounded very confused and hurt .  
  
"V, this is not what you think."  
  
"I don't' care if you have a kid, and that's the dad; he ain't got no right treating you like that."  
  
Finally I understood , he thought Bryce Lee was mine, we did favor each other. It was only right seeing as how his Father Bryce was my twin brother. The joke had always been that I had spit him out, and after Bryce had passed I spent as much time with him as possible. I never wanted him to know his Father, and who else to tell him about him, but me? I  
  
"What ain't you been telling me?" Brandon asked grabbing my arm.  
  
"I already told you not to touch her!" Vince roared, yanking him away from me by his arm.  
  
"Vincent, please!" I yelled, grabbing his attention, before he could rush my brother again.  
  
"What?" He yelled turning to really look at me for the first time.  
  
"Stop !" I said tears falling down my face as Bryce Lee once again began to whale.  
  
"Fine , let him beat you , do whatever the hell you want,Brandy. Just stay away from me." He said spinning on his heel to exit the mall.  
  
  
  
"V, wait!" I said to his retreating form as he stalked off, my words running off his turned back like water. Turning I handed Bryce Lee to Brandon.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just take him for me," I said turning to run after him blindly .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vinces Pov.  
  
" I couldn't believe this had happened to me again. Brandy had a baby, and who the hell was that guy with her?. Had it all been just a joke to her. What had really stung, was the fact that I'd been at the mallfor her in the first place. I'd seen a set of white gold bracelets I knew she'd like. They'd been worth at least two pay checks, but there they were, sitting in the bottom of the little black bag I held clenched in my hand. I left the mall in a squeal of tires, and some how ended up at Dom's .  
  
"Hey coyote … what's wrong?" Letty asked the minute I stepped in.  
  
I only managed to choke out one word that was now taking up all my rational thought.  
  
"Brandy."  
  
"I knew it! I told you Leon I told you!" She said, punchingthe wall .  
  
"What are you talking about ?"  
  
"V.... man ... we tried to -- ," We were interrupted by the sound of screeching tires in the driveway, and a moment later the door flew open.  
  
Leon was interupted by the sound of sreeching tires coming around the corner. Moments later the car was in the driveway, it's door being flung open, and out came Brandy.  
  
"Damn -it Vincent! You didn't even let me explain!" She yeleld face flushed with anger as her chest heaved.  
  
"There ain't nothing to say, when I seen it all." I growled refusing to let the sigth of her tear streaked face affect me as i held on to my anger.  
  
"Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out from ?" Letty asked, "Cause V here don't like whores Ramera."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brandy's Pov.  
  
I don't' know how it happened exactly but the next thing I knew I blacked out. The only thougt in my mind was off making Letty hurt like I was. Seeing red I swung making her head snap back as I lunger at her viscously.  
  
  
  
I knew I was on top of letty Punching the crap out of her . It took  
  
Vince, Leon, and Domto pull me off, and I was still screaming swinging ,and yelling. Sitting on her I pint her to the grown completly in control of the fight continuing to deliever punches to her face as she tried to protect herself from the suprise attack. Just as quick as that lifless part of me had awakened I felt strong arms lifting me off her. We both tried to lunge after one another, but the men anticipated the move, and held tight. The anger boiling inside still boiling inside me i struggle dot free myself , to finish whatI had just started. Determined to get free I played with the ideal of biting Leon. As I leaned down to bite him; he whispered, in a soft voice that I'm sure drove many-a woman into spontaneous rapture, "Word to wise honey, I bite back." so I changed tactics from biting back to yelling.  
  
"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, so stay out of my business."  
  
"Holy shit !" said Jesse; as he walked in , and found Letty's eye swelling, and busted lip.  
  
"You think you're tough shit Letty, but Vince, he's all I got, and after the hell I've been through I'll kill you befor you ever come between us," I said my voicy ice, andcalm as the rest of the team starred,open mouthed suprised to hear such venom in my voice.  
  
"Vince, inside now!" I said still as calm my face so close to his I could see anger… and the unshed tears that made me sick to my stomach. Without even respondingVince stepped back turning Partly, I think, to keep from hitting me. The minute we were inside, I put my hand on his face so he couldn't break eye contact. These misconceptions of his were gonna end now.  
  
"He's my brother, V." I looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked cocking his head to the side the way he always did when he was impossibly confused or upset.  
  
  
  
"That guy you saw mw with , he's my brother, Brandon. And that baby I was holding, is our nephew, Bryce-Lee."  
  
"But, I thought …"  
  
" I know what you thought, and I would never ever do that to(you. I am so sorry for shouting at you." I said, all the fight seeping out of my body as I leaned onto his chest, my head tucked into his neck.  
  
"I am so sorry baby, so fucking sorry," he whispered knowing how much he had hurt me.  
  
"I can't lose you, Vince!" I said, my voice cracking at the very thought.  
  
I had never felt this what about anyone before, and the thought of him leaving made me ache.  
  
"You won't. " He whispered, kissing my head softly as he lifted me into his strong arms.  
  
No one spoke as we walked backthrough the room, and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Where are we going? " I whispered into his neck.  
  
"You're staying with me tonight." He said, as he kicked the door shut with his foot. 


	8. chp 8

No help from my beta so pardon my mistakes  
  
  
  
"Now tell me what's really going on." I said once we were lying in the bed together. " Well My brother, he owns this town, as a racer."  
  
"What!" Vince said sitting up straight.  
  
"I know, I know ," She said gently pressing on my chest until I laid back down.  
  
"We've been doing this for years, since we were just kids, maybe 16; and we've dominated. We used to have a team, me, Brandon, Chase, Maria, and Bryce."  
  
"What happened?" I asked pulling her closer to my body. I knew she was still hurting from whatever had gone down.  
  
"Ria, got pregnant, so she had to stop racing, "  
  
"So that's her baby?"  
  
"Yea, and Bryce," She stopped for a minute, almost to compose herself, before rushing on.  
  
"Bryce was my closest brother, God, we were twins, almost six months ago there was a race, and his car spun, the other guy made it, but Bryce .... he died two days later in the hospital; and I haven't raced since. "  
  
"Losing him, it tore this hole in the team, hell in our very souls I think ." " It really warped my brother, because he wasn't there that night; I think he feels guilty, cause ever since he refuses to let me out of his site on the weekends."  
  
"That's part of the reason why we argue, half the time,I don't even want to go to the races, but he forces me too, God Vince You're the only person who treats me like I matter anymore, who actually listens to me," She said taking a shaky breathe.  
  
" I think Letty, and Leon saw me with him last week, they think I'm cheating."  
  
"On top of that I live with some skank who has her creepy boyfriend over all the time, so I don't' even like going home."  
  
"Did he touch you?" I asked ready to rip out his heart out.  
  
"Hell NO ! He just keeps bugging me about his cousin; but I know they just want to be a part of me, and my brother you know?"  
  
"Yea, you know , you, and Letty are so much alike, I wonder if that's why you can't get along."  
  
"I do not believe you just mentioned her right now," She said as we both began to laugh.  
  
"Oh God what am I going to do now?" she asked looking up at me , her brown eyes glazed with tears .  
  
"Its OK baby, its gonna be OK, I said pulling her closer to me, and stroking her hair as she laid on my chest.  
  
A few minutes later I could hear her breathing even out, and I knew she was asleep. As I lay their just listening to her breathe I thought about my life. I was twenty-eight, not getting any younger, and I didn't have anything to live for besides the team. Despite what any one else thought I did want Little Vince's running around, and a wife, there was just something about Brandy, I didn't want to let her go, end of story. Looking over at her, I ran my hand lightly over her stomach, wondering what it would be like to watch my child grow there, and to move deep inside of her.  
  
"Vincent?" She asked stirring slightly?  
  
"Umm?" I murmured.  
  
"That feels nice, my Mom used to do that," She said sleepily.  
  
"Rest, sweetie, I'll be here," I said watching her closer her heavy lids.  
  
Later on that night I slid out of bed, and headed down to the living room where I knew everyone would be waiting for the verdict.  
  
"It was her brother you must have saw her with." I said getting straight to the point. I almost laugh as I saw Leon glance at Letty eyes narrowed in an "I told you so" manner.  
  
"What I was just looking out for V," she said with a sneer, ice over her eye.  
  
"Maybe you should be looking out for yourself ," Dom said his gravely voice slightly amused.  
  
"You got a hell cat in disguise there."  
  
"I know Dom, some shits just gone down in her life this year, and as you can tell from the episode earlier, it won't take much to push her to that edge."  
  
"That's what I came down here for."  
  
"I don't want no one giving her any shit," I said knowing they would all be surprised. I had never laid down the law with any girl I had d ever dated. That would be placing them up their with the team, maybe even above them, and that was just something the old Vince would never have done. It was silent for a while before Dom spoke .  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"You like her," Letty accused rolling her eyes as she turned away from him disgusted.  
  
"Any girl that's willing to take you on over her man , is ok on my list," He said gently kissing her swollen list.  
  
"Yea, she packs one hell of a punch." Letty said cracking a smile. I knew from then on, things would be OK between the two of them, she had gained her respect, and things would grow from their. They were too alike for it to be any other way.  
  
"Where is B at?" Mia asked worried for her friend as she realized they hadn't heard a peep from her since the fight.  
  
"She's sleeping, I just wanted to come down here, and let y'all know what's up."  
  
"Aight romeo , get back to your girl," Ladie whispered at me giving me a wink.  
  
Chuckling I turned ,and walked back up the stairs. My life was almost perfect finally, maybe those days of trouble were gone for the Toretto Team.  
  
Looking over I saw that it was 4 in the morning, and I sat up wondering what had made me wake up. Then I heard it again the muffled ringing of a cell phone. Reaching over Brandy I searched through her pile of clothes till I found the small silver flip phone.  
  
"Hello?" I growled groggily.  
  
"Who the hell is this, and where is my fucking sister?"  
  
"This is Vince, she's sleeping man." I said my brain still trying to wake up.  
  
"I hope to hell she aint sleeping with you .. put her on the phone now!" He yelled striking a raw nerve in me.  
  
"Look this aint your house so you need to stop that ordering shit, I'll put her on the phone.. this time."  
  
"Baby wake up," I whispered in her ear rubbing her back gently.  
  
"Hmmm?" She said turning to me."  
  
"Phone baby."  
  
"Ughh, Its Brandon isn't it?"  
  
"Yea, and he is not happy," I said feeling bad for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brandy's pov  
  
"Hello?" I said sleepily.  
  
"Where the fuck are you, and where is my car ! Do you know how worried I am I've been over your house for the past 4 hours"  
  
"Sorry Brandon I feel asleep, I'm over V's friends ok, I'll see you tomorrow." I said softly after giving him the address to pick up his car.  
  
"Do you even know them!"  
  
"Dude its Mia's brother!" I yelled irritated.  
  
"Oh," He said feeling bad about over reacting.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yea, you're always sorry Brandon, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said hanging up, and rolling over with a sigh.  
  
"Everything ok?" Vincent asked looking down on me as he propped himself up on one elbow.  
  
"Yea, just the usual brother driving little sister crazy ," I said laughing. It was then that I realized I was lying in bed with V in nothing more than one of his t-shirts, and a pair of panties.  
  
"Hi," I said suddenly shy.  
  
"Hi," he said leaning over to kiss me gently on the mouth. Smiling I rolled onto my back, and welcomed the warm length of his body against mine. My arms cam up around his neck as I ran my hair through his wild hair. When his hand slid under my shirt towards my stomach I froze.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked going still.  
  
"I umm well you see the thing is I've never …"  
  
"You're a virgin?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yea.. is that a bad thing?" I asked looking up into his eyes.  
  
"No baby, its not bad, well go as slow as you want ok?"  
  
"The thing is, I'm waiting till I get married," I said in a small voice, not wanting him to leave me.  
  
"We will," he said smiling as he bent again to kiss me.  
  
" We can at least make out right?" he asked making me laugh. Somewhere in  
  
between kisses I replayed what he had actually said. We will? We will as in he thought we were going to get married! A little while later we were both drifting asleep when a thought popped into my head.  
  
"V?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you want kids."  
  
"Yea a whole bunch why?"  
  
"Just checking ," I whispered placing a kiss onthe bakc of his neck, and rolling over.  
  
I woke up that morning feeling like I had gotten drunk the night before, the stress finally getting to me . Looking at the clock I moaned it was only 9 in the morning , but I knew I needed to be up for class at 10:30. wiggling around I got V to loosen his grip so I could get up.  
  
"Where you going baby?" He asked sleepily.  
  
" I need to get ready for class, "  
  
"Ok," He murmured rolling over.  
  
"Wait Vincent, what am I going to wear?"  
  
"The last room on the left I is where Mia', and Brian crash when they stay here, you should be able to find something there."  
  
"K, thanks babe, I'll come, and see you before I leave," I said heading to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
The stream of hot water on my back massaged my aching muscles, and helped me forget about my troubles for a while. I was just about to get out when I heard the door open. Assuming it was V, or someone who had to use the bathroom I ignored it, turning off the spray, and reaching for a towel. Making sure I didn't hear anyone peeing still before I walked out I shrugged, and opened the stall door. I froze when I saw Dom standing there.  
  
"Well, hello there," He said in a deep voice that I would have found sexy if I hadn't been head over heels for Vincent.  
  
"Uhh hi," I said confused. " Dom I hate to be rude, but what the hell do you want cause I'm standing here in a towel, and I got places to be."  
  
"Nothing," he said smiling as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Was that a test or something?" I asked his quickly retreating back.  
  
"Yea, but you passed so don't worry ," he said over his shoulder.  
  
"You're an ass you know that Toretto?" I asked rolling my eyes as I headed to find clothes to wear.  
  
"Letty tells me that about everyday," his only parting reply. 


	9. chp 9

Dressed in a bebe tank, and a skirt I walked into V's room. "Babe I'm leaving," I said as he rolled over to look at me. "Damn B, you look you'r e bout to pop out of that shirt!" " I know I can't help it, me ,and Mia, aint the same size." "Here," he said stumbling out of bed, and tossing me a sweat shirt . I laughed, but slipped It over my head anyways. "Aight babe,I'm gone." "Have a good day," he said kissing me. "I will. crap!" I said stomping my foot . "What?" He asked laughing at my child like gesture. "V, I don' t have a car, Chase brought my brother to get his, cause member he drove me to the mall." "Is that all?" he asked laughing from the bed. "V! its not funny," I whined. "My keys are un the pocket of my pants on the floor." "Vince.. I can take your car, that's your baby." "Not any more," He said smiling as he tossed me my keys. "I can get a ride with one of the guys to work, but you need to go or you'll be late," "Ok babe, I'll be back later," I said as I walked out of the room.  
  
I smiled as I got into the car, it smelled like Vince, and the rumble of the engine reminded me of his voice. With racers their cars tended to match their personalities, probably because they custom them themselves most of the time. As I pulled out of the driveway it suddenly hit me. Me, and V had skipped the dating stage, and went straight into the serious, were gonna get married some day. There was never an akward getting to know you stage, and maybe that should have sent warning signals to my brain. It some how felt like I 'd been waiting for him all my life.  
  
The school day brezzed by, and I found myself getting strange look as I stepped into V's Nissan Maxima. I was coming around around the corner when I saw Lance, but I ducked low, and prayed he didn't see me. My face paled as he pulled a u turn, and began to follow me. Hitting the gas I gunned the enginee, and sped to V's I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. A confrontation with him was the last thing I needed now. I heard Lance screaming V's name as I feel into the house as Letty opened the door. " Oh shit its Tran!"" She said pulling me in the house. " Huh?" I said looking up from the floor where I had stumbled. "Come on girl we gotta go," She said helping me up, and leading me out the back. "I don't understand, what does Lance have to do with anything, how the hell does he know V?" I asked as we rushed out the back door and on foot to get to the garage. "V's gonna have to tell you that story," She said almost in a dead run by now. "So you're talking to me , and not pounding my face in, are we cool?" "Yea, You have my respect, and that's something most people don't even come close too, besides your too much like me to hate," She said shrugging as we came to the garage.  
  
"Dom!" She yelled as we walked in. "What's wrong?" he asked rolling from under the car with his brow furrowed. He could tell just by the tone of her voice something was seriously wrong. "I just saw Tran." "What!"  
  
"Where?" Vince asked getting up, and setting down the carbaroater he was working on. "He was following me," I whispered quietly. "What !" Vince asked enraged.  
  
"From now on you're staying with us." Dom said without a second thought. "You all right girl?" Leon asked walking over, and wiping the grease on his overalls. "Yea, I just V," I said lost as a feeling of unease began to creep over me.  
  
"I'm here baby," He said wrapping his arms around my waist. "V, that's my roommates boyfriend." "What!" Everyone yelled turning to look at me .  
  
"The one that won't leave you alone, Fuck Brandy! He's dangerous." "V, I didn't know," I said softly trying to calm him down. Usually the tone of my voice, would soothe him, but not that time. "Now he knows your with us," Letty whispered . "You can't go back there," Jesse said holding my arms a haunted look in his eyes. "Jesse, I'm fine." I whispered putting my hand on the side of his face. "Just promise me you'll stay away from him," He said unwrapping his hands from my wrists. "Do you guys want me to stay at the house?" "Yes!" they all said at once. "Ok , I will, but I still don't understand." "Come in here with me," V said leading me into the office. "But what about work?" "We need to talk," He said in a low voice that made my knees quiver. I got the feeling I would not like what he was getting ready to say. ****** V's pov  
  
Even the thought of Tran anywhere near here made me ill. She was so sweet, and innocent in a way that we had all lost those 2 years ago. It wasn't something wanted her to ever lose. She shouldn't be worried about who was coming after her, or being on the right side of the town. Knowing that he'd been in her house, and around her for a year made me see red. He already wanted her because of her, now I'd just given him another reason.  
  
"V?" She asked as I sat in the chair, and pulled her into my lap turning her to face. "I know you've wondered why we moved her right?" "Yea. .." I told her the story, and I tried not to cry, but somehow tears slipped out anyway.  
  
"Oh Baby," She said wiping away my tears, and wrapping her legs around me. "Its ok, just let it out," She said kissing me on the top of my head. "Oh God, I just don't want anything to happen to you ," said laying my head on her chest. "Shh, I'm right here bay, " She said gently kissing my lips . "I'm not going anywhere Vincent Alexander, you hear me."  
  
"Promise?" He asked in a little boy voice I couldn't believe came out of that massive body. "I got you something ," he said roughly taking me with him as he stood up. "V!" I squealed laughing as I held on tight. "Its in my coat pocket," he said walking through the garage, as everyone else laughed at us. I don't think he was one for mushy displays of affection. I smiled as he sat on the chair me still attached. "OK close your eyes," he said a tone I had never heard before in his voice.  
  
"K," I said squeezing my eyes closed. My heart began to race as I felt a smooth velvet box placed in my palm. "V?" I said confused. "open your eyes."  
  
"What is it?" I asked smiling as I gently shook the box. "Open it," he said as I blushed aware we had an audience. Looking around I saw everyone has stopped working, and was now watching the scene unfold. "Open it esa," Mia said smiling giving me the feeling she had helped pick it out. My hands shaking slightly I opened the box to reveal a gorgeous set of braclets. "Oh my God v," I said looking down into his eyes. "You like it?" He asked in a voice that said he only wanted to please.( think beginning of the movie when V says " you look good mia" " I love it V," I said gently kissing him on the lips It was the closest we had ever come to saying I love you, but I think he understood. 


	10. chp10

The team finished up their work quickly, and decided tonight would be the night they all came out of hiding. The knew Tran would be at the race waiting for me. "I want you out of that apartment tonight B," Vince said as we got in. We left for the race an hour early cause we were making a detour at my place. "I know we'll get all of my stuff baby," I said gently placing my hand over his as he shifted roughly to fourth. "I just. if anything happened to you B," he said sending chills down my spine. "I'm fine V, its gonna be ok, everything will work out." Though he tried to smile for me I go the feeling he didn't believe me completely. Maybe he had been through so much , he was just our of faith. It was ok I had enough for us both. I stepped out of the car in a pair of low riding black pants, a shirt that said American Bad ass, and a pair of flame boots I had borrowed form Letty. We pretty much were dressed identical. Pushing my sunglasses up on my face I walked into the apartment with a mission. To get in, and out as quickly as possible.  
  
"You ready girl?" Letty asked coming up behind me. "Yea, Lance aint here cause his Honda isn't on the street," I told them as they followed us up. The guys were going to play look out, and V was going in as back up. He pretty much refused to do it any other way.  
  
"Let's do this," Leon said tapping his watch gently. "Ok all the bigger crap tv, vcr, dvd, can stay." " I just want my clothes, shoes, and dresser, and all my jewelry." "What about the rest?" "I'll make Brandon get I," I said shrugging.  
  
I had my hand full of boxes when I heard V gasp, and say . "Amy?" "Well well Vince, long time no see," she said a cruel smirk on her face. "Not long enough Bitch," Letty said stepping in front of V. "What the hell is this!" I asked pissed, and tired of suprises. "How the hell do you know V," I said almost pushing Letty aside. "Me, and V used to be very very close," she said hinting at things I didn't want to believe. "Vince?"I asked half turning . "That's the girl I was telling you about," the minute the words left his mouth I turned back to Amy . "Let's just get the rest of my stuff," I said to everyone who had come in as the screaming began.  
  
As I walked out with the last box I froze at on the door step. "V take this will you."  
  
""Sure, is it to heavy?" He asked. "No, I just forgot something," I said smiling sweetly. "Girls about to go off, " I heard Leon say from across the street. I noticed that Jesse wasn't there earlier, but they told me he didn't go to races much anymore. Ever since had J. V. he'd promised nothing illegal. He still worked on cars, but he never raced. Sometimes they would show up to cheer Dom on .  
  
"Am?" I said walking back in "Yea?" She asked snobilly. Punching her in the stomach, I said " This is for having Lance over all those times, when you know how I felt about the situation, and this," I said hitting her in the jaw," Is for V."  
  
Stull smiling I walked out where everyone was waiting. "What?" I said as Letty laughed ,and shook her head. "You getting violent esa?" "What can I say you're rubbing off on me," I said winking.  
  
"What are you doing?" V asked as I climbed into the back with my clothes. ""I made Brandon buy me a new outfit, and I'm gonna wear it," I said smirking. "Ooh," he said looking forward. "V, you think you're so slick," I said laughing as I shimmed out of my pants. "What?" he asked completely lost. "I can see you looking in the rearview, Coyote," I said chuckling as I leaned forward giving him a better view of cleavage. "Girl if you ever want to get to that race you'd best shove that back into your shirt," he said chuckling. "What's wrong V?" I said giggling as I pulled the shirt back into place. "Not a damn thing," he said helping me from the back seat. "I love that outfit on you," he said looking me in the eyes as we pulled up. "Thanks," I said leaning in for a kiss; understanding what he didn't say. I watched everyone's mouths drop as stepped out of V's blue car instead of Brandons'. "Dam you're popular." "Princessa found herself a man?" the murmured making me laugh. "You know how Dom was ?" "Yea?" "That was me six months ago," I said walking up to Brandon, scowling at his Whore of the week I hated when he brought them skanks around me ,and he knew it.  
  
"Rar, I smell ..skank," I said sniffing the girl and the rest of her friends perched on my brother's car "Why don't you girls pack it up , before I leave tread marks on your face." "OK," they said moving away . I almost laughed as I listened to Letty laughing the back ground. "What the hell was that B?" " I told you bout them chic!" I said as our roles reversed. "Yea , yea?" he said rolling his eyes. "Come meet the team," I said grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards where V leaned against the car. 


	11. chp11

"This is Letty, and Leon," I said pointing to them as they leaned against Leon's yellow Skyline. "Sup man?" Letty asked as Leon murmured a what's up. "This Is Dom," I said stepping back as the two eyes each other like pitbulls before a fight. "You Toretto?" Brandon asked looking him up and down. "Yea, last time I checked. " " I heard you were tough competition, bout time we got some new people in," he said smiling as they shook hands. Just like that they were friends, well more like friendly revials. I was surprised things had gone so well considering who the two were. Now If only is meeting with V could be as smooth I thought inwardly wincing. Leading him over to the Maxima Vince leaned against . "Brandon met V, " I said letting go of his hand to walk over to V. Placing my hand on his muscular back, I tried to ground him. I knew he hated the way Brandon treated me  
  
"Brandon," he said his voice gruff as he placed his hand over mine. "V," He said shocking me by reaching out to shake hands. For once he was actually putting me first.  
  
"So we are we racing or what?" Brandon asked tossing me a smile as he turned, and walked back to his car. Letting out a breathe I didn't realize I'd been holding I leaned against V's side.  
  
"Its ok baby," He said kissing me on the head. I smiled as we walked to the starting line, his arm around my waist.  
  
"We're good to go on the scanners," Chase called out, as they all lined up. Dom, Brandon, a chic named Emma, and .. My voice caught in my throat as a brand new 2004 Honda pulled up at the ,last minute, and Lance, and Kevin got out.  
  
"You waiting for me princessa?" Kevin asked walking toward me. I heard V growl as he stepped in front of me. "I think you got the wrong girl brother," Vince said , jaw clenched. "Princess?" Lance asked looking to me like I was going to leave V. "I think them Snake skin pants must be cutting off the thoughts to your brain," I said glad I didn't have to pretend to like him anymore.  
  
"Don't hide your feelings I knew you want me," He said licking his lips, and making me gag.  
  
"You need to be leaving if you're gonna race," he said in a dangerously cold voice that told me he was very close to breaking.  
  
10 minutes later the race was over, and something happened that had never occurred before. a tie. Dom, and Brandon had crossed the finish line dead even. Shrugging they both split the money with a grin.  
  
Driving home that night I studied V. How had this man come to mean so much in such a small amount of time, he was my heart. I know he wasn't exactly the gentlest , but It was his passion that convinced me he'd do anything for me.  
  
"What ?" He asked turning to me with a smile. " Nothing," I said riffling through my cd's , and slipping in Shakira. The song describes our relationship so perfectly. Turning to him I began to sing along with the track.  
  
"You're a song Written by the hands of God Don't get me wrong Cause This might sound to you a bit odd But you own the place Where all my thoughts go hiding And right under your clothes Is where to find them ( running my hands through his hair as I sung) Underneath your clothes Theres an endless story Theres the man I chose Theres my territory ( I whispered nipping his ear lobe to mark my claim) He never said a work just smiled, and growled.  
  
And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey ( I said as he pulled into his drive way)  
  
Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry ( I sang climbing over the gear shift to sit in his lap) When the friends are gone When the party's over We will still belong to each other ( I sang as we began to kiss, that was the part that meant the most ) With racing there were always hanger on's, and party goers, but when they left you were alone. I squealed excited as he set me in the back of the car, and climbed back after me  
  
Underneath your clothes There's an endless story Theres a man I chose Theres my territory And all the things I deserve Fir being such a good girl hoey  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet Movin talking walking breathing You know its true Oh baby its so funn You almost don't believe it As every voice is hanging from the silence Lamps are hanging from the ceiling Like a lady to her good manners I'm tied up to this feeling ( the music played in the background as he tore his shirt over his head wanting to feel skin, to skin contact.) The roughness left him as he gently pealed off my lace tank top. ) The chorus ending as it slid to the floor, now that we were laying chest , to chest.  
  
Underneath your clothes Theres an endless story Theres a man I choose Thres my territory And all the he things I deserve For being such a good girl honey ( The song swirled in my head as V continued to kiss me senseless, cloths falling to the floor as flesh met flesh) His lips pm my neck, my nails racking down his back.  
  
"Oh God Brandy we have to stop," He said resting against me. "V?" "I won't be able to stop, I want you in a way I have never wanted anyone," He said breathing roughly as he tried to push himself up . "No, V, don't move, let's just stay here for awhile," I said pulling him closer. Draping me with his body, he relaxed, and placed his face into my neck. A while later I heard his breathing even out, and I knew he was asleep. Smiling I basked in the warmth of his body, and drifted to sleep along with him. 


	12. chp 12

I woke when Vince picked me up to carrying me t the house wrapped in a sweater he'd found in one of my boxes. "Vincent wha?" "We feel asleep, I'm just taking you to our room." V "Oh," She said her eyelids drifting back down. I knew she must have been exhausted. So much had gone on in her life these past few days, hell this past year actually. As close as I am to Dom, I knew she'd been closer to her twin, and I just could not imagine what losing him had been like. I knew she had a huge weight on her shoulders, but now I was here to help her. Brandon looked up when I walked in, but didn't speak once he realized Brandy was already asleep. After laying her in the bed I slipped down to have a few with the boys. "You know she usually has problems sleeping," he said between sips of a Corona. I knew it was the alcohol talking, but I wanted to know everything about the women asleep in my room, so I listened. "After Bryce, she had bad dreams, woke up screaming bloody murder, but since you, she aint had a single one, and that's why I aint said shit to you but I will say this, if you hurt her.. I will bury you." Nodding to say I understood, I headed over to where the team was lounging. "Have a Corona man," Letty said patting me on the back as she handed me a beer. "You like her?" I asked taking a long swig as she fought off a smile. "Yea, she's just so corruptible," She said with an infectious grin she'd had since I first met her at 5.  
  
A few beers later I decided to call it a night. It was pretty lonely down here by myself. "Old coyotes been tamed, " Leon, said leaning up against the stairs as passed. "Naaw brother, just bored," I said smiling wolfishly as I continued the walk.  
  
I woke up that morning to Brandy slipping out of bed. "Where you going?" I asked pulling her back into the bed. "Ohh V!" She said laughing as she fit her body to mine. "I'm going to get my stuff," She said walking over to my closet, and throwing on one of my old t-shirts, and a pair of jeans she'd already packed in our drawer. "Our, I was really liking the sound of that." ""You can't move all of that stuff by yourself," I said propping myself up on my arm to watch her place her head on the top of her head, and place it in a clip. "Get up you lazy bum," She said laughing as she slapped me in my stomach. "Owe woman! Everyone else gets to sleep." "Not for long," She said a mysterious smile on her face as she walked off.  
  
B Leon was my first victim cause he was laying on the couch. Hoping on the couch with him I slapped him gently on the back. "Leon," I said shacking him. "Wha?" he murmured looking up at me with one eye cracked. "Its time to move my stuff," "Not now Brandy, He murmured rolling over. "LEEEOON," I whined sitting on the base of his back. "Ugh, get up Brandy you're heavy," He mumbled his face pressed into the couch. "Ugh!" I said lightly slapping him. "Its all that tity you got," "Cause you aint bigger than a stick," He said. "LEEEON!" "oh Oh , geex, " He said rolling over , and knocking me on the floor in the process. "I'm up, lets get this shiz moved." Smiling I practically skipped up to the room to wake the rest of the team. 3 hours later. "That's the last box Brandy," Dom said drooping it onto V's bed, the only place there was any room. "Than you," I said standing on tiptoes to kiss his check in a sisterly manner. "Yea, yea," He said smiling as we he walked away. "Thank you to Leon," I said giving him a hug and a kiss along with an inquiring look. "Don't look at me like that girl, you know I aint mad at you for this morning." He said giving me a squeeze. "All right that's enough hugging my woman," V said breaking us apart. I smiled as Letty, and Mia laughed. "Thanks Bri, and Jesse, I'd hug you, but V might kill ya." "No prob B," They said smiling. "You know you're one of us now? " Mia said as she walked away. "Mi hermana por vida, " Letty said walking out. ( my sister forever) (Brandy) Living with the team was definitely one of the more interesting things I had done in my life. Between receiving "V" Loving, and Letty's idea of girl bonding it was hard to keep my grades up. I was sitting at the desk in my room when V stuck his head in.  
  
"Hey babe its time to go," " Why Aren't you dressed?" He asked taking in my gray jogging pants, pink baby tee, and glasses. I rarely went out in anything other than contacts.  
  
"I'm not going tonight V," I said pushing my glasses up over my nose.  
  
"Not going?" He said sounding confused. "You have to go B I'm racing tonight. "  
  
"Actually V I don't, I'm sorry, but I need to study, this is my last semester ,and I want to graduate with at least a 3.5"  
  
"And I want my girlfriend there when I race!" He yelled storming out of the room, and slamming the door. The picture we'd taken the day I moved in fell to the floor shattering, and I put my hand over my face.  
  
"Damn," I murmured shakily. This was our first fight, and I had no clue what to do. Sighing I turned back to my books, it was finals, and I couldn't afford to not do well.  
  
  
  
V's pov  
  
I knew I was wrong the minute I let the words come out of my mouth, but I couldn't take them back. I wanted her there to see me win, so she could see I really was good for something. I felt like I had nothing to offer her sometimes, she was the college student who's be making 30 thou easy while I was struggling to break 20,oo a year.  
  
  
  
"You are so wrong man," Letty said shaking her head as we left the house.  
  
"Talk to me bro," Dom said taking me to the side of the house as everyone piled into cars "Cause you need to be focused if you're gonna win that race."  
  
"She aint coming Dom, she's fucking not coming," I said hitting the wall with the my balled fist.  
  
"Its cause she's studying right?"  
  
"Yea," I said snorting.  
  
" V man , you need to chill, the way we are about cars, is kind of how she is about school, she's worked to long and hard to let it all go to shit now"  
  
"I f'd up didn't I?" I asked running my hand through my hair as we walked away.  
  
"Big time, " he said chuckling as we headed to our cars.  
  
I won the race that night, but there wasn't much joy in the victory. I dreaded going home, not sure just what to say to B. After a few beers I climbed the stairs slowly opening the door surprised to find our bed empty, and the lights off. I was confused for a minute, until I realized where she would be. Heading out the door I spotted her on the back on the porch, wrapped in her favorite fuzzy pink blanket. The one that was usually laying on our bed. It was easy to see how she had taken over a part of my life.  
  
"Hey," I said making her look up from her studies.  
  
"Hey," She whispered softly. " You still mad?"  
  
"No, I'm over it," I said shrugging, glad she wasn't making a big issue out of things.  
  
B  
  
I smiled as I watched him walk over like a coyote with his tail between his legs. I couldn't stay mad at Vince; he was like a big kid sometimes.  
  
"Its ok Coyotes r us," I said making him laugh as I kissed him softly. " Just don't do it again." 


	13. chp13

Just when I think I really know V he does something that completely shocks me. I think he keeps parts of him hidden even from me. That' s a part of what makes our relationship more interesting. We came in after he'd picked me up from work, on third shift, and found a red eyed, exhausted Ladie holding Jamie.  
  
(Jamie's' pov)  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked watching my best friend pace back, and forth running her hand over his back.  
  
"He's sick, he's been fussing all night."  
  
"Where's Jesse?"  
  
"I sent him to bed, he was up late tonight finishing car, and Jamie is in one of those moods again." she said sighing heavily. Confused Brandy looked at me, and I realized how new she still was to our family.  
  
"He won't let anyone, but Lad hold him sometimes."  
  
"oh."  
  
"Lad, don't' you have morning classes?"  
  
Ladie was working in the garage, and going to school part time for business. So she could take over running the garage for Mia when she graduated.  
  
"Here give him to me, and go to bed," V said slipping his tattooed arms under Jamie's Body to support him as he pulled him to his chest. The boy whined quietly at being taken from his arms, but quickly quieted at the sound of V's baritone.  
  
"Thanks bro," she said kissing his cheek.  
  
(B) "Let's go upstairs," He whispered taking my hand and hitting the light switch as we climbed the stairs. In those fifteen minutes I think I feel totally in love with V all over again. He was going to be such a great father.  
  
" Its ok that he's sleeping in here right?" He asked as we all climbed into bed, Jamie curled against V . "Of course," I said smiling. As I drifted off to sleep I could almost pretend this was our family together.  
  
  
  
Sometimes it seems like, just when everything's going your way, something happens to ruin it.   
  
(Brandy's POV)  
  
A month later things were going really well! I was finally graduating, me, and V were getting closer and closer every day. That kind of happens when you live with someone, I knew what brand of boxers he wore for heavens sakes, and I loved it. I loved shopping together, buying him after shave, the whole bit. It was just like being married, except for one major thing, that was becoming harder, and harder to say not to. The teams were meshing really well. They usually arrived together, and then picked if Brandon or DOM would race. Though he would never admit it out loud I think he'd missed the closeness we'd lost , and he was really starting to fit in with the "Torettos"  
  
"You ready babe?" V asked sticking his head into our room. I never got tired of saying that "Our room."  
  
"Yea, " I said hopping over to him as I put on my sandal. The team was heading to my graduation, and they were actually dressing up . Something I had demanded of them in true princess form. I smiled and kissed Vince as I straightened his tie. He had gone all out, and bought a suit for me.  
  
"You nervous?" he asked taking my hand as we walked to the cars.  
  
"No I'm just ready to get the hell up out," I said grinning.  
  
I looked at V confused as everyone starred at us as we entered the auditorium.  
  
" I don't know," he mouthed shrugging as he let go of my hand, and I went back stage to get ready.  
  
"So that's the mysterious V," Carla said smiling as I took my place next to her.  
  
"Si," I said giggling, we'd had a business class together this semester.  
  
"He's hot,"  
  
"Thanks, I think so too," Said smiling.  
  
"I can not believe you are dating him. "  
  
"Why?" I asked turning to Ashley ready to defend V at all costs .  
  
"Well in case you haven't noticed he's white, and you're black , you obviously don't' belong together," She said making my mouth drop open in shock. Of all the things she could have said that was one I had never even crossed my mind. Turning back to face the stage I ignored her.  
  
"Forget her," Carla said rolling here eyes.  
  
I tried to, but her statement had made me think. It was like her words had opened my eyes. Did seeing me with V really bother people? Why should it matter at all? Was I really what V wanted? I saw all the girls at the races who tried to catch his attention. They were, blonde, and perfectly built, walking talking barbies, but he was with me. With my coarse black hair, brown eyes, and curvy frame.  
  
V  
  
I frowned from my seat as I watched Brandy's facial expressions. What was she thinking about? She'd waited for this her whole life, shouldn't she be more .. Excited? 


	14. chp 14

This chp uses some sensitive language. I'm just trying to demonstrate some of the problems interracial couples face , and share a few of my experiences. I do not share the views, I think color is nothing but a pigment :)   
  
( V) " You all right babe?" I asked as she walked off the stage with her diploma looking lost. "V, I'm black," She said turning me to as I laughed.  
  
"Baby are you just now realizing that?"  
  
"No, not like that," She said snorting as she pushed me away gently. "I'm black, and you're white."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That doesn't bother you?"  
  
"No why the hell would it? " Looking at her closely I pulled her to the side away from the team.  
  
"What happened?" I asked  
  
" Some girl said, and I was just wondering, ," She mumbled refusing to meet my eyes.  
  
" Brandy, it doesn't matter to me," I said gently grabbing her chin.  
  
"V I just don't want to hold you back, I see those girls who want you, they're so much prettier than I am. "  
  
"There would always be a problem with someone else."  
  
"What?"  
  
" They could never be you," I said gently kissing her.  
  
(Brandy ) I smiled as he kissed me, pacified for the moment. It wasn't like me to let the words of others influence me, but it killed when people only saw color. I'd seen couples crumble, because they couldn't handle the crap they got from others about it. It was something I did not want to happen with us. I quickly forget about my somber thoughts as the rest of the team ran over, congratulating me  
  
"Finally another brain," Mia said patting me on the back as I laughed.  
  
We all headed to our cars, and V laughed as I practically ripped off my cap, and gown. It felt so good to be done; now I just needed to figure out what to do next. For the next month I was going to work in the garage handling the paper work while Mia concentrated on her finals. So I had a while to figure things out. " I missed this," V said as we drove to the race that night.  
  
"Me too baby," I said smiling as leaned against his arm. I had been absent form the racing scene for almost a month, due to school.   
  
"I think people were wondering where I hid you," he said laughing as we pulled up. I smiled as I heard the murmurs as I Stepped out of the car . I felt free, really free for the first time in almost a year. I felt like Bryce was smiling down at me from somewhere.  
  
"V," I said turning to him smiling.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I want to race." I said making his jaw drop.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hell yes, where's Brandon?" I asked walking off in search of him.  
  
(V)  
  
I quickly walked behind Brandy trying to keep up. I couldn't believe she was going to race tonight, she hadn't been in a race since Bryce. I was excited, but worried at the same time. Did she remember everything, would she be all right. I didn't want her to end up like her twin; but I bit my tongue as I thought of asking her not to go. I knew her; it would piss her off royally.  
  
(B)  
  
Finding Brandon I held out my hands.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"I want to race." I smiled as I heard Lettys' " Hell ya ,man , La princessa is back!"  
  
I frowned as I saw Brandon pale.  
  
"B, I don't' know."  
  
"Brandon I'm never really going to make peace until I get back behind the line man," I said leaning against his back.  
  
We were still quietly arguing when two cars I'd never seen before pulled up. I almost screamed as Ashley stepped out with a Blonde who could only be her brother. "Well, well would you look at that," She said smiling.  
  
"You racing?" I asked sneering.  
  
"Hell yea, and I'm gonna break that record of yours," She said smiling.  
  
"You're definitely racing," Brandon, said remembering what I'd told him about her earlier.  
  
"Let's go then chica, if you think you're all that." I smiled as I sat in my brother's car a few minutes later hearing the engine purr. I had missed this it was time for me to come back to doing what I did best. Putting in my mix cd I turned up the sounds of JA rule. I nodded my head to "Smoking and Riding," as the white flag went down. I laughed as they all took off, going into third way too early. I calmly shifted seconds later as I passed the other two, then the third, and fourth, leaving me Neck, and neck with the only one I really wanted to beat. I sung along and nodded as I waited for the right moment to hit my Nos. It was like the engine talked to you, and if you listened to it , you would never lose a race.  
  
I smiled, as Ashley hit her nos a split second later. "To soon, Slick," I said pressing my nos, and flying by her winning by more than a foot. Stepping out of the car I heard the crowd cheered, and I took a little bow... I was a princess after all. "Good job baby!" V said lifting me up as I laughed.  
  
" I aint giving my money to a niggar," Ashley 's brother said sneering.  
  
I'd always thought I'd seen V upset when he thought I was cheating, but that was nothing compared to his anger. Setting me down, he pushed me away gently as I tried to block him.  
  
"No," I mouthed shaking my head as he headed toward the blonde. Dom came up behind me grabbing my was it as I tried to walk forward.  
  
"Just stay out of his way, B," he said restraining me.  
  
"Aint no one using that word towards my girl, " he said snapping as his fist met the other boys jaw.  
  
"The truth hurts," he said as he hit the ground.   
  
Brandon, and Leon ended up pulling him off the guy who was nothing but blood, and bruises by the time they pulled him away. I didn't realize I was crying until V wiped away my tears as he helped me tot the car. "Its ok B," He said.  
  
"It is?" I asked looking out the window. He couldn't fight the world over me.  
  
"Don't you even think about leaving me," He said as we pulled into the driveway.  
  
"V,"  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it Brandy," he said yelling as we walked in.  
  
"This is just going to keep happening," I said sighing heavily.  
  
"Then fools will just have to keep getting hurt." He said holding me close.  
  
"Come on baby, today is happy," he said as he led me towards the door, and to my Victory party at Dom's 


	15. chp 15

( V) I lay in bed an extra fifteen minutes as I pulled B closer. That few nights away from her showed me just how precious to me she really was. Sighing I let go as I sat up to get ready for work in record time. Throwing on a pair of clean blue slacks, and an old tank I wrote a not before heading out.  
  
"How's Brandy doing man?" Dom asked the second I stepped through the garage door.  
  
" Well hello to you too sweet heart," I said laughing.  
  
"She's doing... good, just a little distant still."  
  
"Tell my esa, were here for her," Letty said from under the hood of the Chevy she was working on.  
  
"Thanks Let I will." The rest of the day passed by quickly, and I was pleasantly surprised when Brandy walked in a few minutes till close.  
  
"Hey babe," I said grinning as I walked towards her.  
  
"Hey," she said her voice small as she pecked my check.  
  
"How you living girl?" Let asked walking over.  
  
"I'm living which is good enough for me," She said in a harsher tone than she would have used normally.  
  
" I hear that," Let said laughing as she moved letting the others in the team have a chance to talk.  
  
( B) I hated myself for getting dressed, and coming down here, but I couldn't stay away. Somehow these people had become my family. I couldn't block them out; at the same time I was a different person all together. It was in the way I sneered at others, my ever-present smile absent. I didn't think I would ever be "That" girl again.  
  
I kept seeing the curious glances V was giving me, and I wondered if he still wanted me. I mean I Knew he didn't physically, last night had proven that; but what about the rest. We were walking home that day when I turned to him.  
  
"Vincent, what are we now?" I asked turning towards him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me as if I'd gone insane suddenly.  
  
"I mean us."  
  
"Well last I checked we were engaged, or did you want to call that off?" He asked stopping abruptly eyes narrowed with anger.  
  
"That's what I'm asking you Vincent, that girl I was before this, I can't be here anymore, and you're left with the end product, " I said looking down, and refusing to met his eyes.  
  
"Brandy," He murmured lifting my chin, and forcing me too look at him. " No matter how much you change, hell even if you decide to go commando G. I. Jane , like Letty you will still be my girl."  
  
"Do you mean it? "  
  
"Do I ever say anything I don't' mean?"  
  
"NO," I said throwing myself in his arms.  
  
"Awwh hell, let's just go to Vegas now," He said grabbing my hand, and hurrying to the car.  
  
"Vincent, you can't be serious."  
  
"As a heart attack," He said smiling as he opened my car door.  
  
"But what about the rest?"  
  
"We'll call them when we get there, and tell them we're on out honey moon."  
  
  
  
I laughed loving the fill of wind in my hair as we hit the highway. Seven more hours till I would say I do. Only V could make me forget all my problems so quickly, and completely.  
  
  
  
Lad  
  
My stomach did flip-flops as we drove into Vegas early the next morning. I was glad to elope; my Father had died when I was young so it was no thing to not have someone to walk me down the isle. "Sleep, then, marriage," V murmured as he pulled into the first hotel we saw.  
  
"You got it babe," I said hoping out as I went to pay for the room. "Home sweet home," V said tossing our bags on the floor and crawling into bed. I laughed at him as I headed to the bathroom to do my nightly routine.  
  
"You are such a girl B!" He yelled as I washed my face with cleanser.  
  
"Shut your hole!" I said laughing.  
  
"See now that's more like it."  
  
Shaking my head I wondered just what I was getting myself into marrying this mad man. Whatever it was it felt like I'd been waiting for it my whole life.  
  
(V) "I was the first one to wake up the next day, and I was silent for a while Brandy Leah Schulze. Yea it sounded really good to me.  
  
"You awake?" I asked shaking Brandy.  
  
"Well I am now," she said " Hey, " she said turning to me excitedly realizing what was happening soon.  
  
"Hey," I said in mock enthusiasm laughing as she hit me in the head with a pillow.  
  
"You are such an @ss sometimes," she said sliding out of bed to get dressed. I watched her walk to the shower appreciatively watching her hips sway. "What seemed like minute later we were standing in a small wedding chapel in the heart of Vegas. No Elvis, just a priest, a witness, two rings, and me, and B;I felt bad that the ring was just a bendable 14 karats, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Do you Vincent Schulze take Brandy Johnson to be your lawful wedded wife," the rest of the ceremony was a blur until I heard you may now kiss the bride. Looking up at her almost shocked I smiled as I peeled away the veil she wore with her white dress, and gave her the most chaste, and pure kiss we had ever shared. I love you I murmured against her lips as we turned to leave with our marriage license.  
  
(B)  
  
  
  
"I love you too," I said smiling my thoughts already on the wedding night. V was all over me the moment we stepped out of the car. Pushing my body against the room door, and proceeding to devour my lips. I moaned aloud as I pressed myself closer to the hard member pressed into my stomach. Somehow between kisses he managed to get out the room key, and we were stumbling through the door. Slipping my hands under his shirt I began to work it over his head.  
  
"Off now," I growled knowing it turned him on when I took control. Lifting his arms and peeling the dress shirt over his head he growled back lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He was almost to the bed when the cell phone rang. Freezing we both paused when it rang again and he swore, setting me down. After what had went down, we always answered calls. "This better be good," He answered growling into the phone. Giggling I climbed closer teasing him as he tried to converse.  
  
"Yea Dom, were fine," He said sucking in a deep breathe as I nibbled on his ear.  
  
"What was that?" " Oh where are we?" he asked distracted once more as I raked my nail down his spine softly.  
  
"Look man, can I call you back, were in Vegas," he said hanging up. I laughed as he took me in his arms.  
  
"Think that was funny don't you?" he asked kissing my neck.  
  
"Very, Oh GOD, I can just picture Dom's face all, he hung up on me," I said making my best Dom expression. V laughed as he shook his head. "Now where we're we?" he asked  
  
"Right about here.. I think," I said climbing into his lap facing him, and nibbling on his ear once more.  
  
"My dear I think you're right," He said as he eased himself on to his back, me covering him. Soon, almost if magic our clothes lay in a heap on the floor beside the bed. I smiled as I looked down at his arm, licking the scars with my tongue as if I could heal all his past wounds. "I love you," I said as I looked down on him a few hours later .   
  
"And I love you Mrs. Schulze," he said smiling at the sound of it. 


	16. chp 16

(V) I looked longingly as the room as we loaded the car. The days of peace, and quiet were certainty done It was back to team Toretto's chaos. "Ready? " B asked looking at me as we pulled into my drive several hours later. "As ready as I'm gonna get ," I grumbled glancing at all the cars parked around my house. We walked in expecting yelling, and were surprised to hear  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS." I laughed, as brandy stood in the doorway mouth wide open. B I was completely floored as looking around I saw not only V's team, but mine as well. Ria, Brandon, Bryce junior, all of them. As the party began I basked in the joy of having a husband, a new family.  
  
Months later (V) I hate you Vincent Alexander Schulze!" Brandy yelled face red. I winced at the words, but remained silent. After all I had been the one who'd done this, who was I to disagree with the truth?  
  
B Tears rolled down my face as I tried to purge myself of the small body that was literally ripping me in two. Panting I turned toward Vincent who'd been my unfailing strength when I felt I could push no more. As the contraction eased I turned to him. "I'm sorry baby, " I said wishing I could erase the words I had heedlessly thrown out moments earlier. "Shh," he whispered kissing my head as the nurse came in with the epidural.  
  
V  
  
I was relieved to see the nurse because I really didn't know how much longer I could last. Seeing her in so much pain, knowing I was partly to blame for it, and there was nothing I could do about it. If men had to have the babies I think the world would end, cause there'd be no way in hell I would be trying to push something that big out of something that small. After an intense fifteen minutes of waiting for the contractions to ease, and holding her still while they placed the needle in near her spine, she began to relax. A silly smile spread across her face as the drugs kicked in, and the others entered from the waiting room.  
  
"Sup Dawgs?" she asked bursting into giggles. "You look like you're living pretty good for some one who's giving birth," letty said snorting as she chuckled. "Its cause of the drugs, " Mia said rolling her eyes, because she'd been there as few hours before now. "How you holding up man?" Dom asked me. "I'm good now that she's had that epidural."  
  
15 hours of labor later ( M this name is all you , cause V is your man, I thought your there kid should be named for the one you will so have one day) ( V) Madeline Rose Schulze entered the world around 5 in the morning, and it was now resting "Hello princess," whispered as an exhausted Brandy slept. Now I have two princesses I thought to myself smiling as the team began to creep in from the waiting room , one at a time. Who would have thought that me, Old coyotes r us would be the next in line to get married, and become a Father? I was truly convinced that life could get no better than this. Epilogue I stood on the porch smiling as I watched Vincent swing our daughter, in the set we'd just bought her for her 2nd birthday. "Higher daddy! Higher! She squealed kicking her tiny legs up with glee. I smiled rubbing my belly as I shook my head. She was just like her Father, fearless, and hot tempered. She was such a gorgeous child though, curly light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a tan complexion that made, most people mistake her for Spanish. V , and I had gotten out own place a few months after she was born, and Ladie, and Jesse had moved in with Leon. Their soon Little Jamie wasn't all that little anymore at six, and I was having another of my own in a few months. I stood watching the two in the yard my mind far away. Thinking about the day I'd met V, and how I had never dreamed we would be where we are now. V didn't race anymore, but he still worked in the garage with the Toretto's , He said he couldn't risk jail time now that he had a family. I did the office work for them , and stayed at home with Maddy. Mia had actually gone on, and became a nurse working at the near by hospital. She swore she would be there when the next Schulze came into the world. I was so lost in my memories I didn't notice the two sneaking up on me until it was too late.  
  
"Let's get mommy,!" Vince said as the gently attacked me, wrapping me in a hug, and smothering me with kisses. Snapping out of my day dreaming I laughed. Yea I didn't think life got much better than this.  
  
:Takes a final bow: :P 


End file.
